


Magazine Posters

by Chrystie, kate882



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M, got this done just before pride month ends, post cannon, the squad goes to pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 14:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19359052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystie/pseuds/Chrystie, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: “Oh, no, Alex was totally crushing first,” June said from behind the camera, walking into frame a second later. Alex was pretty sure he could see some pink sparkles on her lips that looked suspiciously like the lipstick Nora had been wearing, and there was definitely a blue kiss mark on her cheek from Pez, who’d worn lipstick to match his hair for the event.





	Magazine Posters

**Author's Note:**

> its an absolute crime that Henry never got to find out that Alex was obsessed with that photo of him and it's pride month so I wanted them to go to pride together and decided to combine the two hope you guys enjoy

Pride in New York City was intense. Nora and June had vanished into the crowd with Pez and Amy trailing after them, and Alex and Henry were currently trying to find somewhere to get food that didn’t have a ridiculous line. 

Pez had gotten them all matching rainbow sunglasses, and Henry had worn a polo with a rainbow on it, but other than that they’d shown up dressed pretty casually compared to some of the other outfits on display. They’d since attained small pride flags to hold, although Henry was currently holding Alex’s bi flag along with his own gay flag since Alex had spotted a stand with only a few people waiting and shoved it into Henry’s hand so that he could run and get their food before anyone else noticed the short line. Alex had also gained a painted bi flag on his cheek during the parade, and both of them had a decent amount of glitter covering them. 

He returned to Henry’s side with hotdogs and overpriced lemonade, and they managed to find a bench. 

They were about to attempt to find the rest of their group after they finished eating, though Alex was pretty sure they were lost for good at this point, but they were approached by a camera crew first and so he put on his press smile. They’d taken a lot of selfies with people throughout the day, and there was already a lot of press around the event, so the only really surprising part was that it had taken this long for a camera crew to find them for an impromptu interview. 

“Prince Henry, Alex, how are you guys liking your first New York pride?” A perky women with long blonde hair and a small ace flag pin on her blazer asked them. 

“It's all very… special,” was the word Henry decided on, his own press smile firmly in place, which was his way of saying it was all very American but he liked it.

“It’s bigger than I was anticipating,” Alex answered. He’d been to a few prides during the first campaign to rally voters, but New York was a whole different scene it would seem. 

“We’ve been going around interviewing some couples at the event about their relationships today to show the love here in NYC, would you guys be interested in participating?” She asked, and honestly Alex was surprised they were even getting invited to play into this rather than just having the questions asked of them right off the bat. 

He shrugged in answer, glancing at Henry with a raised eyebrow to make sure he was fine with it too. Henry nodded with a small smile.

“Alright so, where did you two meet?” She asked just as Alex spotted June making her way over with decidedly more glitter in her hair than when he’d last seen her. 

“Oh easy, Rio Olympics,” he said, looking back to the camera with a wide smile. 

“And who made the first move?” 

Henry raised his hand a bit to indicate himself. “I suppose that would be me, not that I expected all this to come from it.”

“Does that mean you were crushing first too?” The women asked Henry. 

“Yes, as Alex figured out recently, I’ve been quite taken with him ever since Rio.” Henry’s smile turned more genuine as he glanced over at Alex. 

“Oh, no, Alex was totally crushing first,” June said from behind the camera, walking into frame a second later. Alex was pretty sure he could see some pink sparkles on her lips that looked suspiciously like the lipstick Nora had been wearing, and there was definitely a blue kiss mark on her cheek from Pez, who’d worn lipstick to match his hair for the event. 

“I find that highly unlikely,” Henry said with a raised brow. “Alex still thought he was straight before our relationship started.”

“Oh no, I’m talking like before you guys met,” she said, and Alex’s eyes widened as he realized where she was going with this, and had they not been on camera he would have tried to cover her mouth, but he didn’t really want to see ‘Tension Between First Siblings’ splashed across headlines. 

“June,” he said, elbowing her instead, aiming for it to look playful. 

“Henry, I can’t believe he hasn’t told you, I still have the magazine,” she soldiered on, totally ignoring Alex. “He was totally obsessed with this picture of you in one of those teen magazines I got before mom was running for President, so way before you guys actually met.” And damn it Alex was blushing. On television. 

“Really?” Henry sounded way too intrigued and definitely a little too smug, eyes sliding back over to Alex with a mischievous glint in them, “you kept a picture of me in your youth?”

“I didn’t keep a picture of you,” Alex protested. “It was June’s magazine!” 

“That you wouldn’t stop looking at,” June laughed at him, taking a sip of her drink which definitely smelled like tequila. “It was so cute, guys. He thought I didn’t know that he kept looking at it even though I literally only kept it because he clearly liked it so much. And now you’re together like one of those romance movies.” 

“I never thought I’d managed to snag you so young. It really does sound like a romance movie,” Henry laughed.

“So Alex, does this mean you’ve been pining for Henry since childhood?” The interviewer asked. 

“No, we got off to a bit of a rocky start when we met,” Alex said as calmly as he could while still blushing. “For me at least. So it took some coming around for me to realize I had romantic feelings for Henry.” 

“Yes, I would say despite your apparent adorable infatuation, I still win when it comes to pining.”

“Weird bragging point,” June told him. “And I hate to cut this short, but we found a stand that sells drinks inside of fruits and I was supposed to come find you guys for that.” 

Alex smiled apologetically at the camera. “Looks like duty calls then. Happy pride New York.” 

As soon as they were away from the camera he muttered “I can’t believe you just  _ said that _ .”  

“I can’t believe you hadn’t,” she retorted. 

“Yes, I’m quite glad to know about this now,” Henry grinned at him as he said teasingly, “Tell me, what did your prepubescent self think when you saw this photo of me?”

“Do you see what you’ve done? He’s never going to drop this,” Alex groaned. 

“Oh never,” Henry confirmed.

“I’m googling it right now so you know which picture it was,” June told Henry, ignoring Alex completely, pulling out her phone, and a moment later Henry’s dinged with a text.

Henry’s smile softened at the picture. “I remember this one. My father came with me for this shoot and spent more time trying to actually teach me the sport rather than focusing on the camera.”

Alex took Henry’s free hand in his, squeezing lightly. “I thought you looked nice in it. Like actually like a nice person, someone real I could hang out with. And happy. And handsome of course. And I finally understood a little why all the girls in my class seemed obsessed with you,” he finally answered Henry’s previous question. 

“Only the girls?” And there he was, back to the dumb teasing smile he had on before.

“Sorry, but don’t think you’re going to score any better than me from my class. I definitely turned out hottest,” Alex informed him. 

“I suppose I won’t deny that, even with your great show of modesty.”

“How is one meant to be modest when they’ve been deemed hot enough to fuck the hottest member of the royal family on the regular? Sorry Henry, but you’ve ruined any chance I had at modesty.” 

Henry’s ears and cheeks colored at that but he tried to laugh it off. “The mouth on you is going to embarrass me into an early grave.”

“If you could survive falling into a 75,000 dollar cake, I think you’ll live,” June said, waving as she spotted Pez and Nora. 

Henry didn’t say anything but the way he schooled his face said it all, at least to Alex. He knew that Henry secretly found it hilarious how they’d managed to ruin his brothers wedding and ended up together as a result. And soon they were distracted by their friends and the interview was forgotten for the moment. 

It did go a bit viral though. Which Henry found hilarious. Alex supposed It was fine since it had a pretty good track record for making Henry smile. 


End file.
